After the love has gone
by XMrsLindsayMesserwannabeX
Summary: Post WitW i know that its late but this story just came to me. My first ever story. Booth is dead heaven forbid sorry people i love booth so much but i had to from Brennans pov. At Booths grave. Please rate and review :D


**I do not own bones or anything to do with Bones ( I wish I want my stocking to have booth in it please ****J ) This is just a short story I wrote whilst a tad drunk thinking what would have happened if Booth had died (heaven forbid!!) at the end of WitW. Im so glad he didn't lol I love Booth so much!! I know its been done so many times but meh never mind. From Brennans POV. Hasn't been Bete'd so sorry for any mistakes. My first ever story so please been kind and constructive with your reviews please remember I am also quite drunk whilst writing this but this story would not let me sleep until I wrote it lol it is nearly 3am for anyone wondering please rate and review cheers!! And happy Halloween!! :-D **

I walk up to your headstone and I think to myself what is the point?

Then I remember your encouragement when it came to talking to my mother I I begin to think.

I am thinking about how much of an impact you have made to my life and I start to talk.

" Booth , I don't even know why I am doing this!"

"Logically I know you are no longer here. The only thing left is your corpse , your bones."

Bones, you used to call me that and when I think about that name I think that bones are the only thing I can communicate with without any trouble. You made it so I could talk to the average person without sounding to condescending and now your gone, you left even thought you said you wouldn't. In my mind I know you didn't leave on purpose, you didn't abandon me but try telling my heart that. You are the one who told me the difference between my head and my heart and now I find that I can't distinguish between the two. I find myself thinking of things that I want to say.

"You have no idea how hard it is to live without you, I never believed in following my heart but you changed that Booth you made me think with my heart instead of my head made me truly feel and live life instead of just being an observer, a bystander and now my heart is telling me that I need to admit to you how I truly feel. I feel guilty saying this to you now though because even in death your stupid line haunts me!"

I feel eyes filling with tears as I remember our Christmas kiss, how even though my excuse was that Caroline wouldn't budge when it came to how I got my fathers trailer, even though you offered to talk to her, secretly I didn't want you to. Secretly I so wanted to feel your lips on mine, to know how you tasted, how you felt.

" I know your line forbid us from getting to close, from letting our emotions risk our safety but I need you to know, line or no line I love you Seeley Booth, I couldn't say that when you were alive and it haunts me that I never got to experience love the way you thought of it, the way you felt it. I feel that I truly lost out on love, I never believed in love until I met you then I found love as partners then later as friends but lately I have come to love you more, I find that I wanted to spend all my time with you case or no case and that it hurt when you weren't there. You are the only person that I would ever let protect me with your alpha maleness and if I am honest you alpha male attitude made me love you even more. I wish so much that I had the guts to tell you this when you were alive but typical me I didn't dare, in case you left , if I am honest Booth that was my worst fear that you would leave and now that it has happened I don't know how I am supposed to live without you. I will carry on, it's what I do when faced with heartache but you will be harder to get over that my parents or Russ. I will go on I will live but only for one reason, and that is because you would want me to, you would want me to live my life to the fullest and I will try Booth I Promise I will try!"

My last few thoughts as I stand at his grave are "I should have told him how much I loved him , how much I needed him in my life."

I get up from the floor where I had been sitting next to his grave and slowly walk to my car. I go back to my apartment and cry myself to sleep. The next day is a new day, I wake up prepare for work and go on as if I wasn't effected by Booths death, as though he was just an agent who could be replaced. I t kills me to do this because in my heart I know no one can ever replace him but to carry on living I need to act as though he didn't mean so much to me, as though I can breath with out him, but the truth is I can't my every breath is taken thinking of him. I know deep down inside that I will never love anyone in my life again the way I loved my Booth.


End file.
